1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for improving accuracy in hitting a golf ball with a golf club, and, more particularly, to an apparatus especially adapted for properly aligning the striking face of a golf club head with a golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are known in the prior art that are designed for a golfer to improve one's accuracy in hitting a golf ball along a straight line on the ground. Since it is well known that lasers emit straight-line beams of light, it has been suggested that lasers be employed in devices for improving the accuracy in hitting a golf ball.
Laser beams can be configured in a number of ways. For example, a laser beam can be emitted as a narrow pencil beam that impinges on a target as a spot beam. As another example, a laser beam can be emitted as a fan beam. A fan beam is a beam that is emitted as a beam that occupies a plane. Such a planar laser beam provides a two-dimensional plane within a three-dimensional space. In this respect, it would be desirable if a golf club alignment device were provided which emits a planar laser beam.
When a golf ball is to be hit, it rests on the ground. Also, to hit the golf ball, the head of a golf club is placed near the ground. In addition, the target towards which the golf ball is hit is also on the ground. In this respect, it would be desirable if a golf club alignment device were provided which employs a planar laser beam which aligns the golf club head with the target of the golf ball and which traverses the ground, thereby providing an illuminated ground path for the golf ball from the golf club head to the target.
Since a conventional golf ball is opaque, when a conventional golf ball is located along a straight planar laser beam between a golf club head and a target, the conventional golf ball will partially interrupt the ground-illuminating portion of the planar laser beam. To prevent this interruption of the ground-illuminating planar laser beam, a transparent golf ball could be provided.
Alternatively, to still employ a conventional golf ball with a planar laser beam, a pair of planar laser beams can be employed to bracket the conventional golf ball. In this respect, the pair of planar laser beams can provide a pair of uninterrupted illuminated tracks along the ground between which the conventional golf ball is to be hit to arrive at the target.
A wide variety of conventional golf club heads are currently in use. In this respect, it would be desirable if a retrofitting kit could be provided for converting a conventional golf club head into a golf club head that emits one or two ground-illuminating planar laser beams.
Thus, while the foregoing indicates it to be well known to use lasers for assisting in golfing accuracy, the prior art does not teach or suggest a golf club alignment apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) emits a planar laser beam; (2) employs a planar laser beam which aligns a golf club head with a target of the golf ball and which impinges on the ground, thereby providing an illuminated ground path for the golf ball from the golf club head to the target; (3) can employ a transparent golf ball; (4) can provide a pair of planar laser beams which provide a pair of uninterrupted illuminated tracks along the ground, between which a conventional golf ball is to be hit to arrive at the target; and (5) provides a retrofitting kit for converting a conventional golf club head into a golf club head that emits one or two ground-illuminating planar laser beams. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique golf club alignment apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.